La vengeance
by Simple.Plume
Summary: "Lorsque la vie n'a plus aucun sens, une bonne rencontre peut parfois arranger bien des choses." Des murs construis pourraient être abattus et des liens renforcés.


**Prologue :** _« Mon avis a toujours été, dit-il, qu'on ne doit jamais abandonner tant qu'on est en vie, même si on vous a tout pris. On possède quand même toujours le souffle que l'on respire, ou du moins que l'on vous prête. »_

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

\- Comment je fais pour vivre avec ça tous les jours? Je n'ai simplement pas le choix! Comment pouvez-vous continuez à me répéter sans cesse la même question?

\- Je te la répéterai chaque fois jusqu'à ce que tu me donne une vraie réponse.

Je n'ai pas répondu, je suis partie. J'ai fui, comme à chaque fois. J'ai pris mes affaires et je suis sortie le plus vite possible de chez ce psychologue. Je me demande pourquoi on m'oblige encore à aller le voir. Il ne m'aide en aucun cas et le fais perdre mon temps. "C'est pour ton bien Ella." Mais oui, c'est ça!

J'atteins enfin l'extérieur. L'air est lourd. Le vent décoiffe instantanément mes cheveux, je m'en fiche. Je me fiche de tout. Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens, aucun but.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé?

Cette phrase que je voulu crier haut et fort ressembla bien plus à un soupir de désespoir. Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois, 6 longs mois et je n'arrivais toujours pas m'y faire. Je n'y arriverai jamais. Mon psy dit que c'est à cause de ce mur que j'ai construit tout autour de moi, empêchant tout bonheur de m'atteindre, de peur d'être blessée à nouveau. Celui-ci empêche aussi le contact avec les autres et les empêche de m'aider. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours rien compris, ce jour-là je n'ai pas été blessée, une partie de moi est morte en même temps qu'eux, un énorme partie.

J'accélère le pas lorsque j'entends le grondement du tonner au loin. De fines goutes de pluies commence à tomber. Je ne changerais pas mes plans pour autant. J'ai besoin d'aller leur parler, j'ai besoin de me confier à des personnes qui me comprendront vraiment, j'ai besoin d'eux. L'averse redouble d'intensité et quelques éclairs font leur apparition. Mon souffle s'accélère, je le mets à courir.

J'aperçois enfin au loin le petit portail métallique du cimetière, usé par les années. Je n'ai jamais aimé cet endroit. Je ne supportais pas voir le profond chagrin dans le regard des gens. A la mort de mon grand-père, j'avais pu constater qu'il détruisait ma grand-mère à petit feu, qu'elle avait perdu pour toujours, l'étincelle qui illuminait ses si beaux yeux. Elle est partie maintenant.

J'arrive enfin. Je me laisse tomber à genoux sur l'herbe mouillée. Mes vêtements me collent à la peau, mes cheveux sont trempés, j'ai froid mais je m'en fiche. Je passe une main tremblante sur les quatre tombes alignées.

\- Vous me manquez terriblement…

J'eu envie de pleurer mais je retins mes larmes de justesse. Il faut que je sois forte pour eux. Je n'ai pleuré qu'une fois depuis qu'ils m'ont laissé, ce fut le premier jour. Après cela je me suis promise de ne plus le faire et j'ai construit le mur.

L'orage est tout proche maintenant. Je revois le film cette horrible journée d'août. La porte ouverte, le sang partout, les corps, le sentiment de peur, mon cœur qui se brise, l'envie d'hurler. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour essayer de les sauver, mais ce n'était pas assez.

A la lueur des éclairs, je me suis faite une promesse à moi-même. Je la tiendrai quoi qu'il arrive, même si je dois payer de ma vue pour y parvenir. Je retrouverai celui qui leur a fait ça.

\- Je vous vengerai, c'est promis.

…

oOoOoOoOoOo

…

Voilà le prologue d'une fiction qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà.

Je me suis enfin décidée à la coucher sur papier.

C'est la toute première fan fiction que j'écris et tous vos commentaires, aussi bien positifs que négatifs sont les bienvenus. Je ne demande qu'à apprendre et à progresser.

Bien entendu Castle ne m'appartient pas.

J'ai oublié de préciser que cette histoire se situe plutôt hors-contexte de la série.

Kate et Rick feront leur apparition dès le chapitre suivant.


End file.
